It is important in the case of control units and, in particular, in the case of control units such as are used in vehicles (for example, commercial vehicles) that the electronics of the control units are protected reliably against moisture and contamination. To this end, the (electric) connector lines are protected against the environmental influences by way of additional covering hoods and are at the same time held reliably. It frequently occurs, however, that not only one connector line is fastened to a control unit, but rather that a plurality of connector lines are to be fastened in a connector region of the control unit. Accordingly, a plurality of covering hoods are frequently used, in order to protect the various connector lines and at the same time to fix them on the control unit.
In the case of conventional control units, either different covering hoods are used, in order to protect various sections of a connector region, or else additional fastening parts are required, in order to use identical covering hoods for the various sections.